1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory system in which a memory controller or the like manages access to a memory, an access control method for the memory system, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, efficiency of memory access is realized by performing so-called scheduling for rearranging access requests from a master group received by a single memory controller to optimize the memory access.
For example, JP-A-11-167546 discloses an arbitration technique for a bus arbiter connected to a memory controller.
In this technique, efficiency of memory access is realized by managing bank information of an access request from a specific master and masking, for a fixed period, access requests from other masters to a memory bank being accessed and in a busy state.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3092566 discloses a technique for transmitting, for an increase in speed of memory access, a bank state of a memory, to which a memory controller is connected, to the outside of the memory controller.
In this technique, the bank state is notified to a master and issuance of an access request to a bank being accessed and in a busy state is controlled.